


You & I

by Grinner_H



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinner_H/pseuds/Grinner_H





	You & I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyLigeia07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLigeia07/gifts).



Somedays, there are no words.

There's just me, sitting on my bed, staring into my coffee cup as if I could discern my future within the depths of this dark, bitter liquid.

My world is one built upon silence. Oftentimes, it's a world narrowed down to my view through a rifle scope, my finger that's steady upon a trigger. Heightened awareness and breaths timed to my heartbeats.

I know that we use silence for different reasons _(different demons)._ Your world was built upon secrets and deceit. I don't know much about it, but I know enough to figure out the jagged pieces of your puzzle, to fill in the gaps on my own.

Sometimes I think that silence is the safest place I know.

I sip my coffee. It's disgustingly cold, but I don't really care. 

Because _you're_ here. 

I watch you sit up, watch the way you wrestle your hair into this messy updo that you hold in place with the pen from my nightstand. Watch the fine network of scars that almost disappear into your pale, pale skin. The way the sheets bunch around your hips. Your crooked smile. Your honest eyes.

I think that I could watch you forever and still, it wouldn't be enough.

I like the way you scoot closer, how easily my arm finds its way around you, how your head fits upon my chest like it's where you've always belonged. 

You grab my hand. And you look up at me, saying nothing.

Today, I think that silence is the safest place I know. 

Because in this place, there's you.


End file.
